Beautiful Memories
by XigbarXaldinMarluxiaLover
Summary: TVXQ revisits memories, the good, the bad, and the painful...but unknown to them, a certain memory is watching them, and waiting for a reason...


**Beautiful Memories.**

I look upon three of my band mates, or should I say "former" band mates, as they look up to the beautifully blue sky, a sky we all share, something we all have. They don't know I'm standing here, behind this century old tree, hiding, watching. It breaks my heart that I can't show myself to them, but I can't, or better, I'm not allowed. So I hide and listen to their many stories of when we were still five, when we were still complete.

Right now they are telling the story where Junsu somehow managed to get his head stuck in the dryer, he was trying to get his favorite pair of jeans and got his hair stuck in some of the holes in the side. It took all four of us to pull him out. Some of his hair was still stuck in the dryer though, not a lot, but just enough to make the dorm smell like burnt hair for a good two weeks. I laugh to myself, something I defiantly shouldn't have done, as the three look back at the tree, confusion, hope, sadness, and regret all in their handsome faces. I am safely hidden from sight though, _"I don't belong here anymore" _I think to myself, but I don't move, no matter how much I will it to move, my body is frozen, like an invisible rope tying me to this tree.

By now, the three of them have launched into another story, the one about Changmin getting sick from eating too much "_Like that isn't every other day"_ I smile, Oh I remember that one like no other.

"Hyungggggg, I feel sick" Changmin groans to the air, conveniently Yoochun walks into the kitchen at this time, "well you ate half a cow Minnie", Yoochun scoffs at his sick dongseng, a little pity in his features. Changmin instantly turns 10 shades paler "oh boy" he whimpers, and quickly, with great accuracy, pukes right on Yoochun's brand new Gucci shoes. Yoochun, who is in great shock, slowly looks up to the now relieved and colored Changmin, rage in his brown eyes. Changmin pales again, but not out of sickness this time, "you know it was an accident, right Mickey Mouse?" Yoochun glares at him with his rage filled brown orbs. Changmin is smart though, so he gets up and runs from the smelly, puke covered, angry "Mickey Mouse".

They immediately start to laugh; I successfully hold my tongue, although the memory is fresh in my mind. Changmin in his embarrassment quickly launches into a story about Yoochun, and one of his more "blonde" moments.

"Minnie!" a distraught Yoochun calls from his room "have you seen my sunglasses? Gucci is having a huge shoe sale!" Changmin walks into Yoochun's room, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that" he tells Yoochun, who is now frantically searching underneath his bed "and no I haven't seen your sunglasses, but maybe you could find them if you cleaned this mess of a room" Yoochun burst out from underneath his bed, completely covered in dust "my room isn't messy!" he yells, Changmin nods "uh-uh", not really paying too much attention, as he is still looking around the mess of a room, "and besides, your room isn't too much better Chang-AAACCCHHHHOOOO!" Changmin jumps, turning to Yoochun, and immediately burst out laughing: Yoochun's sunglasses are lying on the floor, right in front of him. "Oh" Yoochun just looks in amazement at the sunglasses that was once on his head, "how did they get on my head" he asks to himself. "Whatever Mickey Mouse, I'm going to go eat a 19 oz. steak" he laughs, walking out of the room.

The laughs of the three can be heard miles away, Yoochun is beat red in embarrassment. "It was a busy day" he quickly defends himself, although it's no use, as they laugh even harder. "Oh yeah! Well that's nothing; remember the time when Jaejoong supposedly forgot about Yunho's birthday dinner, and how burnt the dish was? Jaejoong felt so horrible." The three laugh as hard as they possibly can, "and how heartbroken Yunho was?" Changmin adds in. The three of them are laughing so hard that they don't notice the blue Firebird that pulls up. A handsome man steps out of the car, I gasp at the man, walking towards the three who are currently in the grass laughing. "I've got the flowers" he tells them, they immediately stop laughing and look up towards their hyung. He gently shakes the flowers in his hand in acknowledgement; the three immediately jump up, as they remember what they are really here for. The four of them start walking towards the tree where I'm safely hidden; I hold my breath hoping they won't see me. Their once smiling faces are riddled with sorrow and regret. They set the flowers right in front of me, and walk away, tears running down their beautiful faces. As I'm sure they're gone, I walk out to look at flowers, and they're red, like Cassiopeia. I smile a bittersweet smile and look up on the cross and read the bolded, beautifully written words written.

_Kim "Hero" Jaejoong_

_January 26, 1986 - April 18, 2011_

_Beautiful in every way._


End file.
